coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5607 (20th October 2003)
Plot Angela has slept in the spare room, and is still seething over Tommy's behaviour. Katy resolves to have nothing more to do with him. Peter is incredulous to learn about Tracy's pregnancy, although he thinks that she's made the right decision to bring up the baby together with Ken and Deirdre. Hayley and Roy are upset to hear that the Barlows are going to bring up the baby and they plan a holiday to take their minds off things. Les visits the Weatherfield Arms, where he meets Lulu, a barmaid with ambitions of becoming a singer. He tells a very impressed Lulu that his name is Clint and that he's a talent scout for a record company. They arrange a date for early that evening however Les has to be home before his curfew, although he obviously doesn't mention this. Peter tells Lucy that she doesn't hold the licence for the bookies, and could be shut down. She retorts that he'll be behind bars soon anyway. Before Shelley goes to make another statement to the police, Peter calls round to tell her that he meant his marriage vows to her when he made them. She's angered that he has the cheek to talk to her, but it's obvious that she still has feelings for him. Angela goes to see Katy behind Tommy's back, as she misses her daughter. Lucy pressures Shelley by telling her to lay things on thick in her statement to give the CPS the ammunition to send Peter to prison. Shelley goes to the police station and makes a formal complaint. Cast Regular cast *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine (Credited as "Fizz Brown") *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lulu - Wendi Peters *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Dunne - Gavin Abbott Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Arms - Public *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *First appearance of Cilla Brown, initially credited as "Lulu". *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shelley goes to the police and prepares to seal Peter's fate; while Angela goes behind Tommy's back and pays Katy a visit. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,220,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2003 episodes